


Ain't Walking South

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni the mechanic on a quiet Tuesday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Walking South

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tom McRae's "One Mississippi" (it's a clockwork planet and I've broken every key, trying to keep the time from twisting out of reach).
> 
> Prompt: "susurrus". Intended for the dark_agenda challenge on Dreamwidth, but it doesn't fit the parameters as well as it was supposed to.

Toni gave the wrench one last turn and headed around to the driver's seat of the Honda. The engine turned over promptly and without fuss. "That should do it, ma'am," she told the Honda's soccer mom, closing the hood.

"Thank you so much," the woman said, following Toni to the register.

"De nada," Toni answered. Tap-tap on the computer, swipe the credit card, and

_two tall, handsome white men in suits walked in_

the shop was empty.

_"Agents Page and Plant, FBI," said the shorter man, showing a badge._

_"Antonia Lopez," Toni answered. "What can I do for you?"_

Free time to play with the Thunderbird.

_"Fine, flirt to your heart's content, it's not like we're on the clock..."_

_Page flipped Plant off, eyes never leaving the Thunderbird._

The breeze rustled in the tree branches outside the shop as Toni detached the old fuel line and secured the new one in its place. A car rumbled past outside.

Footsteps. Toni rolled out from under the car and stood up, turning, and that was one of the local homeless with a gun pointed at

_Page, standing between her and the gun with his hands spread and empty_

her. "Gimme all your money," he ordered, the gun shaking in his hands.

_"Whoa whoa whoa, buddy, just relax," Page said soothingly._

_"I am relaxed!"_

Toni hurried over to the register, eyes on the gunman, breathing in-two-three-out-two-three and noting hair color and skin tone and his clothing, anything to stay calm, anything that would get him caught later.

_The gun went off. Page went down, his shirt turning red. Another gunshot, and a thud as the robber fell and a clatter as Plant dropped his gun and rushed to Page's side._

With the threat gone, Toni took a deep breath and dialed 911. "I just got robbed at gunpoint," she told the dispatcher, hearing her voice shake. "I could have been shot."


End file.
